Encapsulated protective suits and hoods may be worn in contaminated areas to protect the wearer of the suit or hood. For example, workers may wear an encapsulated protective suit or hood while working inside of a nuclear powered electrical generating plant or in the presence of radioactive materials. An encapsulated protective suit or hood may be a one-time use type of system, wherein the suit or hood is disposed of after a single use. An encapsulated protective suit or hood may receive breathing air during normal operating conditions via an external air flow hose connected to the suit or hood. It may be desirable to maintain a positive pressure differential between the inside of the suit or hood and the outside of the suit or hood. The positive pressure differential may reduce the chance of material, such as radioactive particles or other hazardous material, from entering the protective suit or hood. Additionally, the positive pressure differential may promote proper inflation of the suit or hood.